Official Timeline
Will be further developed in the future! In addition, may be slightly outdated but updates will be made to this page over time. Events |-|21st Century= 2030s: * May 4th, 2031: Millions of spent dollars and multiple failed tests later, the United States becomes the first country to send a manned spacecraft on Mars with the Atlas I mission, which was sent out to kick-start the process of setting up the first permanent colony on Mars. * October 12th, 2032: After a lengthy preparation process, the first fully functional and permanent off-world colony is created on the planet Mars. This off-world colony is named Harrison’s Post in honor of Matthew Harrison; the commander of the original Atlas I mission. In response to the astounding success of the mission, both the United States and other countries began pouring money into setting up more off-world colonies which caused them to spread like wildfire. 2090s: * Early 2096: A massive surge in the advancement of technology known as the Technological Revolution occurs, prompting many new technologies to be invented at a rapid pace; thus, proving to be a significant point in humanity’s advancement as a species. It is believed that the Technological Revolution was started by the widespread adoption of quantum computing which led to the successful harnessing of Dark Energy, a form of energy that makes up the majority of the "empty" space in the universe, and use it as a fuel source in the preceding years. This technology is still actively used to this day in the form of the Dark Energy Power Converter (or the D.E.P.C. for short), or simply known as dark energy reactors, despite the fact this technology is reserved for military use, supplying power to cities, and for larger spaceships. * June 9th, 2096: The first hyper-drive system is invented by the United Cosmonautics Foundation (UCF) and officially put into service for use in spacecraft, enabling mankind to go beyond the solar system. |-|22nd Century= 2100s: * Mid 2102: The Ares Program; a series of mechanized suits to be used in warfare, law enforcement, and for several other purposes, is started. 2110s: * December 14th, 2114: The War of the Hour (or simply known as The War) starts, due to increasing tensions between the United States and several other countries. The motives didn't survive the test of time. The War ends, as the name suggests, within an hour of it starting. The Earth is rendered completely uninhabitable, leading to the deaths of around 6.5 billion people; much to the shock of what was left of humanity which uniquely consists of those on off-planet colonies (which was around 4-5 billion at the time according to old records). 2140s: * January 23rd, 2149: Humans, after many years of traveling, colonize a planet within the habitable zone of the expansive Tyr System known as Centralis. First contact with an alien species is made upon landing, and the denizens of the planet begin trading with the new arrivals, creating a massive trading outpost named Corona which served as the official capital of the planet with the original denizens' approval. A prosperous constitutional monarchy was formed, as well as a massive hub of interstellar trade and travel. |-|23rd Century= 2260s: * July 27th, 2264: The inauguration ceremony of Joseph Kael, current monarch of the Centralite Empire, occurred on this date. 2270s: * April, 2274: The "Battle for Terra Buena" took place. 2280s: * ARROWHEAD December 31st, 2281: The crew of the LCV Arrowhead is fully assembled, consisting of Captain Jack Hunter and his four crewmates: Sak Trecet da'Naka, Aris Canto, Darwin Fishins and Shera Jewel. * October 2nd, 2284: After an influx of demand from Corona's government due to an uncontrollable level of crime within its walls, the city's Quinctus District was officially removed and later demolished, forcing its former citizens to either move to another city or remain homeless. This decision would spark both tensions within the royal family and intense protesting from the former district's citizens; in the form of violent riots, and would result in the creation of a militia against the crown formed by Old Quinctus district refugees known as the Long Forgotten Sons. * May 2nd, 2286: The Long Forgotten Sons staged a coup d'etat against Centralis' government, unbeknownst to the general public due to all communication in and out of the Acropolis being shut off during the overthrowing of power. What exactly transpired during those hours of silence are unknown, but what is known to the general public is that it resulted in Empress Hyacinth stepping down from her position, giving the title to her sister Jocelyn. * June 2286: Present Day. Births |-|Pre-21st Century= 1740s: * 1747: Queen Piper (estimated due to her age). 1770s: * June 6th, 1776: Adder, entrepreneur and owner of the highly successful Adder Corporation. |-|23rd Century= 2230s: * April 28th, 2239: Eric Steat, commander of the 4th Helljumper Squadron, and a powerful supersoldier. 2240s: * 2247: Collins, notorious organized crime lord, responsible for founding a semi-cryptic organization known as The Collective. 2250s: * January 20th, 2256: Kamini Mishra, * April 26th, 2257: Miranda Brentwood, AKA "Hornet", one of the most well-known vigilantes actively working in Corona. * April 4th, 2258: Rita Valdez, Gunnery Sergeant of the 4th Helljumper Squadron. * July 14th, 2258: Flint Hardwin, famed explorer known for his writing and his many archeology related exploits. * October 3rd, 2259: Allen Dallas, one of the ten members of the Keishe martial arts team, and also a part-time vigilante. 2260s: * November 19th, 2260: Edmund Vega, highly trained bodyguard responsible for the protection of Emperor Joseph Kael. * December 9th, 2261: 'Angelica Dawson, former Quinctus District vigilante, known for her trademark hybrid of martial arts and close-range gunplay. * August 1st, 2262: Troya Daniels, * January 11th, 2266: Hyacinth Kael, former Empress of Centralis, before she had her position overthrown by the Long Forgotten Sons and forced to give her title as Empress to her sister. * Unknown Date, 2267: Astrid, synthetic and former conscript in Centralis' military. * June 9th, 2269: Kiyoshi, former Quinctus District vigilante turned wanted fugitive following her willingly preventing the arrest of a well-known Native Centralite ecoterrorist known as Ronin. 2270s: * May 3rd, 2271: Jocelyn Kael, current Empress of Centralis. * August 1st, 2272: Kaila Hashimoto, * 2275: Melanie, * 2275: Scout, * 2278: Riley, Deaths |-|23rd Century= 2280s: * Early 2284: Astrid (age 17), cause of death is succumbing to her injuries after being shot by a motorcycle helmet clad man with a revolver. * September 23rd, 2284: Angelica Dawson (age 27), cause of death is complications during surgery after having her stomach sliced open by Khalil Arvstenka. * October 19th, 2284: Melanie (age 9), cause of death is internal bleeding after taking a series of Chikara-enhanced punches from Ronin. Category:Official Resource